The proposed research offers an innovative approach for addressing serious errors encountered in in-vivo glucose monitoring through the rational design of oxygen-independent interference-free fluorocarbon/metalized-carbon enzyme electrodes. The use of perfluorochemicals, often employed as blood substitutes due to their remarkable oxygen solubility, as a major component of the biocomposite electrode, should satisfy the oxygen demand internally. The new catalytic metal-carbon component of the electrode would offer preferential detection of the enzymatically-liberated peroxide species, and freedom from common electroactive interferences. The resulting fluorocarbon/metalized-carbon biocomposite microelectrode will thus possess the high accuracy essential for triggering proper alarms, and for making valid therapeutic decisions.